Devil's Spawn
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: "I'm like... Mia Farrow from Rosemary's Baby. I gave birth to devil's spawn!" Another in the DWM universe.


**Devil's Spawn**

**R****ifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: "I'm like... Mia Farrow from _Rosemary's Baby_. I gave birth to _devil's spawn_!" Another in the _DWM_ universe.**

"What the_ hell_ possessed me to marry the man, let alone _reproduce_ with him?" Carter rolled his eyes as Jo continued talking. "I've got to be insane. That's the only explanation! I'm like... Mia Farrow from _Rosemary's Baby_. I gave birth to _devil's spawn_! _Five of them_!"

"Y'know-"

"Uncle Jack!" Everyone turned to see four raven-haired, blue and brown eyed, olive-skinned children rush through the front door and make their way over to him. He got off the island stool and knelt down, holding out his arms to allow the kids to tackle him. The fifth child was holding tight to Andy's neck, her thumb in her mouth, her dark eyes sleepy.

"There are my little felons!" He cried, as the four oldest threw themselves into his arms. He sat back on the floor, as their mother turned to watch. AIDA set a plate of cookies on the counter, which the kids ignored. They were too interested in Carter to notice the treats. Jo sighed, sipping her coffee as Andy came over to her. The little girl reached out for her mother, and Jo took her into her arms, settling her youngest on her lap with a kiss to the top of her head.

"Thank you for babysitting, Andy." Jo said, turning to the robot. "I hope they didn't cause too much trouble."

"No trouble at all, Ms. Lupo. A few minor burns but nothing major."

_"Burns?"_ Jo cried, turning to her children.

"Ms Lupo? I haven't heard that name in years." Everyone turned to see Zane Donovan enter the house undetected, hands in the pockets of his casual business jacket. "Don't tell me you've considered changing your name, Jojo. Not after... twelve years of marriage? And five-"

"Devil spawn?" She asked, sipping her coffee. Her husband raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes darkening to a deep navy. He scoffed gently, rolling his eyes.

"Is that what they are?" He asked.

"You tell me." She said, allowing Andy to take her youngest back into his arms. She briefly watched as he peppered her with attention, making the little girl laugh. "They're your children."

"They're your children too." He replied, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She sighed.

"I know, I just... finding out Nabby made Henry's garage explode wasn't what I was expecting this morning." She snuggled into his arms. He rubbed her back.

"I know. Parenting is tough."

"Were you expecting it to be easy?" She asked, looking up at him. He chuckled.

"No. But I also wasn't expecting us to have this many rambunctious, brilliant, stubborn, strong-minded, tech-savvy, weapon-interested, raven-haired children. One or two, sure, but _five_?" He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, tightening his grip on her back. "Not exactly the household I was expecting."

"You were the one that wanted the big family, remember? Being an only. You said that you wanted our Nabby to have siblings."

"I know. I sealed our death warrants when I said that." He replied, stopping his rubbing of her back and instead holding her close. She scoffed against his chest.

"_You_ were the one that got me pregnant. They're _all_ yours, so you can't deny paternity." She pulled away from him and went to the kitchen counter, removing the steaming cup of coffee AIDA had fixed for her husband. She handed it to Zane, who took it with a smile before taking a sip.

"Thank you, AIDA."

"You're welcome, Dr. Donovan." He set the cup on the island counter next to his wife's and reached out to rub her back.

"So what's this whole 'Ms Lupo' talk?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her temple. She shrugged, looking up at him. "Nothing? Just... randomly 'Ms Lupo' again?" She smiled at him picking up her cup. "Don't tell me you're considering divorce, Jojo." Her smile turned into a smirk as she went back to the coffeemaker and slipped her cup inside, allowing AIDA to fill her cup again.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? How about no?" He replied.

"No?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. She felt his arms go around her body, pulling her too him, her shoulders instinctively going up to prevent his attack on her throat, a smile on her lips. Her eyes closed briefly as he buried his face in the smooth hair of her ponytail. She laughed softly, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair.

"No. I won't let you. I love you too much." He said, between kisses. "Besides, those five would drive me right into the asylum if I didn't have you to balance the _crazy_ that runs this household."

"Crazy? What crazy? There's no crazy here." Jo replied, arching away from him.

"Hm... yes there is. This whole household is nuts... and not just with you, Donovan, but your crazy can wait." He pulled his lips away from her neck and thought a moment. "On second thought, it can't. You're a particular brand of crazy that I'm _still_ trying to figure out."

"And have you figured it out yet?" She asked, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. He shook his head.

"Not yet, but I'll be damned if I don't."

"You'll figure it out if it kills you." She replied.

"And it most likely will." He replied, giving her a quick smile before stealing a kiss. He pulled himself out of her arms, and turned to survey the image of Carter and their children- now all quieted down and tackled out. The five had collapsed on the sofa in the living room; Nabby was curled up on her uncle's lap, playing with his badge.

"Daddy." He went to Andy, taking his baby girl into his arms.

"Hey there, Cupcake. I missed you." He gave the little girl a quick kiss, and she wrapped her arms tight around his neck. Jo watched her husband and youngest child, still surprised at the ease with which Zane seemed to fall into the fathering role. It didn't seem possible- Eureka's resident bad boy, its rebel scientist, a husband and father, but it was true. Zane had settled into the parenting role so easily; Jo couldn't help feeling slightly jealous. "Were you good for Andy? Hmm?" The little girl nodded against her father's shoulder. "No problems?" He asked, turning to the robot.

"With the exception of hacking into Carter's credit files and ordering six boxes of candy from the Jelly Belly Factory, little Rosanna here was a perfect angel." Andy said, not at all upset as he tickled the little girl's back. Jo and Zane shared startled glances as Jack jumped to his feet, making a beeline for Zane.

_"What?"_ Zane glanced at Jo, who shrugged, leaning up to kiss him quickly before brushing past him.

"They're you're children, Zane." Her husband just watched her walk past Carter, heading into the living room. She grabbed the older man's arm, leaning close to whisper,

"I told you, Carter. Devil's spawn. _I gave birth to devil's spawn_."


End file.
